Warm Smile
by Callidus-Neuro
Summary: Blake fondly remembers old memories. Emotions are brought out. Bumblebee.


A/N: I had to...

Disclaimer: I don't RWBY

* * *

Blake sat on her bed reading a book, briefly wondering where the rest of her teammates were. Once upon a time, she would have welcomed the silence with open arms but now, after tasting what genuinely having fun with others felt like, she found that she craved the lively company of her teammates. When the silence became too suffocating, she put down her book with a sigh, closing her eyes and resting her head against the cool wall.

Within the safety of her own mind, she tried to remember what day it was. Days just seemed to whiz by nowadays and she found that she was having a hard time keeping track of it. March…Yang's birthday was coming up. She wondered what she should get for the blonde. But then again, knowing Yang, she would probably say something like: "Anything from Blakey is precious to me!" Blake smiled fondly. Yang was her best friend, her partner and her girlfriend and she loved the blonde with all her heart, no matter how idiotic her girlfriend sometimes was. Yang had accepted her with a warm smile, even when Blake had revealed her faunus identity. Her partner had been the one who reached out her hand to Blake; she had been the one who introduced Blake to true happiness and she couldn't thank the blonde enough.

_Blake slowly unravelled her ribbon, revealing a pair of cat ears. She looked to the ground with unshed tears in her eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection. _

"_Oh my god, someone get me a bag to hyperventilate in" _

_Blake trembled, invisible arrows piercing her heart and leaving her aching. _

"_Do I… do I disgust you that much?" she mumbled, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Yang's eyes widened as realization dawned. She cringed at her unfortunate choice of wording. She waved her arms around and desperately tried to clear the misunderstanding. _

"_No! God, no. Sorry, I probably could have worded that a bit better. What I meant was that you're so cute, I could faint on the spot." Yang said sheepishly, scratching her head. Blake flushed in embarrassment but looked her partner in the eyes. _

"_Do you mean it? Are you sure you're okay with it?" _

_Yang's eyes softened and she grew sober. She put her hands on Blake's shoulders and looked into her amber eyes with the most serious expression Blake had ever seen on the blonde. _

"_Listen Blake. You're my partner and my best friend. There's nothing to accept or be okay with. I was ready for anything when I became your friend. You're really important to me and I want you to always know that. So promise me that you'll never hesitate to tell me anything in the future and I'll promise to never judge."_

_Blake nodded with a watery but nonetheless happy smile on her face. Yang promptly gave her a bone crushing hug and Blake had never felt safer before. _

Blake smiled, remembering the warmth she had felt during Yang's heartfelt speech. She thought back to the day when they officially started their romantic relationship. She still remembered the events leading up to the confession and the words that were spoken. It was one of the major turning points in her life and she would forever treasure the memory with a deep fondness.

_It was winter, the season that Blake most disliked. Maybe it was because of her cat side or maybe it was because of something else but nothing got to Blake as much as the freezing snow and the sharp, icy wind. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a warm blanket with a mug of hot chocolate while reading a good book. And she would be doing all the above mentioned things if Yang had not made her get out of her cosy cocoon in favour of standing outside in the biting weather. _

_The blonde had refused to inform her as to why exactly they were meeting outside and Blake was getting impatient. Whatever it was, it had better be important. All of a sudden, she felt warmth enveloping her shivering body and Blake relaxed, purring at the pleasant change of temperature. _

"_Blakey! Sorry to make you wait" Yang said with a grin, not looking sorry at all. Blake rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She could not stay mad at the girl for an extended period of time. The goofy smile and her lopsided grin just melted all the irritation and anger away. _

"_Yang, what is it?" Blake asked. Yang smiled, as if she had been waiting for Blake to ask the question. _

"_Close your eyes" _

"_Why-"_

"_Please"_

_Blake did as she was told and closed her eyes. She heard rustling sounds and suddenly felt her neck being wrapped with something soft and warm. It smelled of Yang, a gentle smell of lilies. _

"_Okay, you can open them now"_

_Blake opened her eyes and immediately looked down to see what the mysterious object was. She gasped when she found that it was the blonde's most prized possession, next to Ember Cecelia- the orange scarf that Yang always had with her. She remembered her partner once telling her that it was gift from her deceased mother. _

"_Yang, I can't accept this. This is too precious. I can't…" _

"_Shhh… It's okay. I trust you with it and I've made another one for myself, see?"_

_And indeed, she had. Yang wore a near identical orange scarf to the one Blake was wearing. Still, Blake wasn't sure she could accept such a meaningful object._

"_I still don't think-"_

_Her sentence abruptly stopped when a pair of soft lips met her own. Her eyes widened and she felt her chest fluttering at the sight of Yang's face so close in proximity with her own. Her eyes eventually fluttered close and she lost herself in the sensation of kissing Yang. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the need for oxygen became an issue and they broke apart, panting slightly. Yang had a rare blush on her cheeks, while Blake's were blazing. A comfortable silence stretched between them, both simply content with just resting their foreheads together. After a while, Blake was the one who broke the silence. _

"_So…"_

"_I love you" _

_The statement was simple yet Blake could see it held a lot of emotion. She smiled and cupped Yang's cheeks and stared into lilac orbs. _

"_I love you too" And with that, she leaned in and connected their lips again. _

Blake got up from her bed and looked through her drawer for the scarf she always stored at the bottom, folded up neatly. When she found it, she gentle held it and nuzzled her face into it and breathed in the faint scent. A sudden strong wave of emotions hit her and hot tears started streaking from her eyes.

"Yang…"

But Yang wasn't with her anymore. Her partner, her idiotic girlfriend, the person she loved the most in the world had died saving her. If only Blake had been stronger and had seen the Grimm ambushing her from behind. If only she wasn't so absorbed in fighting that she failed to notice her surroundings. If only she was able to stop Yang from jumping in.

Blake missed the goofy smiles. She missed the hushed whispers in the night. She missed Yang's warmth and comforting presence. She even missed the terrible puns.

Blake managed a strangled laugh through her tears. She could just imagine Yang saying something like: "Weiss-so-sad?" and erupting an irritated response from the Schnee heiress. She could hear Yang trying to comfort her in the best way she can.

She missed Yang.

"_I love you, Blakey"_

She choked, "I love you too"

Behind her closed eyelids, she saw Yang's warm smile.


End file.
